


Purple Pills

by cringingbclarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringingbclarry/pseuds/cringingbclarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Zayn was the new kid at school; he did drugs, and dressed however he wanted because he didn’t give a fuck. He wasn’t exactly society’s definition of “normal.” </p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Mentions of drugs, swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: I wrote this because I was bored this morning. It's short, but there will be multiple parts.

He was the new kid in school; jet black hair with a blonde strip going through the middle of his perfected quiff. He wore shirts that had meaningless slogans in it usually paired with some type of jacket that made him look more like a Greek god, than anything. His pants were always clinging to his legs, and he wore shoes that pulled his outfit together. He went by the name of Zayn Malik. As soon as he walked into his new school in London, he was the talk of the town. Every corner he turned girls were swooning over the new “Bad Boy.” The guys in the school looked at him up and down with envious eyes, wishing that they could either beat the crap out of him, (which wasn’t a good idea with those muscles) or wishing that they could be him.

 

Despite him looking like he should be in a Top Shop photo-shoot, the kids around him didn’t like him. It was his first day at the school and no one said anything to him at all. Even the teachers tried their best to ignore the boy.

At first Zayn thought it was because of the fact that he was the new kid at school. Everyone ignored the new kids for a while, right? His mind went on an hour long debate about it. At his old school, he had friends. He had people who would roll up with him and laugh and smile and drink. They were just as bad as him. The only reason he did all that was to feel accepted, but it stuck with him, and he still does it now.

 

He was pondering why no one had talked to him while sitting across the street from the school. The bell to release everyone had rung about an hour ago, and he didn’t feel like going home to an empty house, so he decided to hang around the area for a little bit. He took out a bottle of pills, and smiled. Pills, blunts, alcohol, and needles, and everything in-between were some of his favorite things.

 

He loved the feeling of being so intoxicated that you could barely walk without falling over. He loved being so high and engrossed in a drug that the walls were talking and the floor was spinning. Zayn loved the feeling of letting your imagination completely take over mind and body. Being sober just wasn’t as fun.

 

Zayn turned his attention back to the orange bottle he had in his hands and his eyes lit up with a certain fury that was only used when he was in possession of this particular drug. It was one of the most illegal things out there, but he really didn’t give a damn. He popped open the cap and stared at the substance that would put him in his place.

 

Ecstasy. The Adam & Eve of pills. He smiled to himself as he went over the first time he decided to pop an upper.

 

He was at a party chatting up some girl when she said that she had to leave, but slipped him a little round pill that was purple. Being Zayn, he took it without a second thought, and his love for uppers was born.

 

He took out a pill and stared at the engraving on it before holding his hand up to his mouth and taking it dry. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before, water was for pussies. He reminisced about the first time he took a purple pill. Zayn could already feel a tingling forming in his stomach. He reached into the bottle to down another until he saw four boys crossing the street in his direction. By this point the pill was already digesting in his stomach and he could be fucked to care less.

 

Four boys were approaching with lacrosse bags slung across their shoulders. They were sweaty, and tired from practice, but were laughing along with each other as they crossed the street, until they saw Zayn. He pretty much looked like a mess, messed up hair, red eyes, clenching his stomach, with a bottle of illegal pills in a bright orange bottle in his hand.

The blonde one dropped his bag and ran over to Zayn.

 

“Hey, mate. Are you alright?” He moved to lay Zayn down on the concrete while he heard other bags drop as the other guys were running over to the scene.

 

Zayn tried to punch the blonde one in the face, but missed by a couple inches.

 

The other boys moved over to where Niall and the new kid were, scanning the scene around them.

 

“Liam, mate, you’re in that one health class, check what’s in the bottle he has!” The tallest one said. He had a mop of curls on top of his head and flipped his hair over to the side.

 

Liam picked up the bottle and poured its contents in his hand and letting out a small gasp. “Ecstasy.”

 

Zayn looked at him and screamed irrelevant things while Liam raked his brain to remember what it does.

 

“Ecstasy’s medical name is MDMA (methylenedioxy-methamphetamine). It is a synthetic, mind-altering drug that acts both as a stimulant and a hallucinogenic. Research shows that many Ecstasy tablets contain a number of other drugs that can be dangerous when combined, including methamphetamine, ketamine, cocaine, DXM and the diet drug ephedrine.” Liam said and gave a little laugh because he remembered exactly what it was. “Shortly after taking Ecstasy, you may feel confusion, depression and severe anxiety—but these effects can also show up days or weeks after taking the drug. Like any other stimulant, it will increase your heart rate and blood pressure. Physical effects of Ecstasy include tremors, teeth clenching, muscle cramps, nausea, faintness, chills, sweating and blurred vision.”

 

The shortest boy spoke up, “Liam cut the medical jargon. What the fuck are we supposed to do?”

 

“There’s really nothing we can do. I’m pretty sure he’s taken them before, but we can take him to my place and be there for him when he wakes up.” Liam announced.

 

All the boys left Zayn alone while he was mumbling something about how the clouds are singing and gathered his stuff. Liam, being the strongest one, lifted up Zayn and brought him to his car. Harry, Niall, and Louis all got his bags and put them in the truck along with their bags.

 

Zayn knew that he was in a moving car with four people he didn’t know, but he could care less. All he knew was that someone actually cared enough to drop what they’re doing, just to help him out. Zayn never had that luxury in life, but it was a pretty god damn good feeling. He smiled to himself as he thought about it, and tried not to focus on the dizziness he was feeling, and the random ducks swimming across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to get up. I was working on Concrete Jungle plus school and blah. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Leave a comment if you like it. xx c:

He awoke in a room painted blue. The boy felt a little dizzy at first and on top of that he had no fucking clue where he was. He sat up and looked around, seeing four pairs of eyes intently staring at him. He identified them as the people who picked him up after he took some uppers. Niall, Liam, Harry, and Lewis?

Niall had a bag of crisps in his lap and an opened can of soda in the other. He was munching particularly loud and it kind of irritated Zayn, but who was he to say anything? The blonde boy was one of the four who randomly picked him up from the streets where he was high as shit, and brought him to a nice comfortable bed. He looked over at the next boy who had short hair that looked like it had been shaved a couple months back. He had four arrow like things tattooed on his arm. He had big brown eyes that reminded him of a puppy. The boy sitting next to him had a book in his hands and a big mop of curls on his head. They were in little ringlets. This boy had tattoos on arms, and right under his neck. He couldn’t identify everything; but he saw two little birds peeking out the top of his shirt. Finally, the last one, Lewis, was it? That boy looked genuinely pissed.

“Um, hi.” He managed to choke out after a really awkward silence with staring and shuffling around.

Niall was the first one to speak up. With a mouthful of food, he mumbled, “Hey, I’m Niall. These are Liam, Harry, and Louis.” Zayn processed that for a moment. Loueh- not Lewis. He listened once more. “You were on the sidewalk looking high as fuck, so Liam kicked into parent mode and suggested we help you out and we somehow ended up bring you to his house.” Niall stopped and shoved a couple crisps into his mouth.

Liam stood up and walked over to Zayn with his arms crossed. “Why.” One word. Why. Zayn didn’t know what he was talking about. “Why what?” He questioned.

“What idiot takes ecstasy in the middle of the day, on the sidewalk, across from a school where if we didn’t find you, either a teacher would have, or an officer would have. If we didn’t pick you up, you would have been taken away and locked up. This drug is illegal.” He spat out illegal like it was some type of poison that he was desperately trying to free from. “Without us, you would have been in a heap of trouble.”

Zayn looked at him like we was about to break his jaw. “What the fuck? I didn’t ask for your help.” He looked at all the boys and motioned to them. “I didn’t ask for anyone’s help. I don’t fucking need you, and I don’t need your help. I’ve been on my own forever. If I was such a fucking burden for you, you didn’t have to take me here. You coulda left me on the sidewalk. All of you could have left me. Everyone does. I don’t care.” He jumped off the bed and came onto his feet, swaying a little because he wasn’t completely sober.

“If you’re just going to tell me how much of a disappointment I am, I'll leave now.” He looked over at the four eyes staring at him. He studied their faces and realized two of them were holding hands. Louis and Harry were holding hands and looking at each other with desperation in their faces. They didn’t like Liam getting into arguments. He always cared about people more than he should and took responsibility for people he barely knew. Just like the situation now. He saw someone who his heart burned for, and the person he went out of his way to help is fucking him over and could care less.

Liam looked like someone killed a helpless dog in front of him.

Niall looked like he wanted to hug someone.

Harry looked confused.

Louis looked like he wanted to kiss the fuck out of Harry after he got done beating the fuck out of Zayn.

Zayn got up and walked toward the door before he turned around and muttered one thing “Faggots.”

The next thing that happened was basically one big blur.

Zayn was on the floor looking absolutely stunned as Louis hit him repeatedly all over his body while yelling profanities. He raised his hand to try to protect himself, but Louis took it and starting kicking his stomach while Zayn started coughing and trying to get up unsuccessfully. It seemed like the fight went on forever. The other boys were just sitting behind looking at the fight. Louis usually got pissed a lot, but it was never this bad. He would never actually hit people. In the middle of the fight, Harry got up and left the room, tears streaming down his face. Right after Harry left, Louis threw one last blow to Zayns face and leaned down and whispered something to him. “Listen, douche. Don’t you ever fucking call me or Harry faggots ever again, or I swear to god I will fuck you up more than I did just now.” He stood up and left the room in search of Harry.

Zayn lay on the floor of Liam’s room, groaning. What did he get himself into?

Liam got up to examine Zayns face and Niall went to go find something to eat. Nothing really fazed the Irish boy. He had seen it all. The day the sun would stop burning would be the day Niall actually was surprised over something.

 

Zayn and Liam were left in the room. Liam had grabbed a first aid kit out of his bathroom and explained to Zayn that the boys always had accidents. He was applying treatment to Zayns face with great caution, and Zayn was telling him about how sorry he was and how he didn’t mean what he said. The dark haired boy explained everything about his past. His lack of real friends and the excessive drug use. He was not sure why he consoled in Liam… he had been holding it in for such a long time and needed to tell someone before he mentally went insane.

Liam didn’t care, he really didn’t. All he wanted was to make sure the boy was okay. That’s all Liam ever did. He was a saint, always trying to help people, always trying to make them feel like they are worth something. He felt everyone was. Society had potential and even individuals could change the world. The boy was just another kid with a dream to change the world one person at a time.

As he skillfully covered Zayns face in painkiller cream, he made a pact to change Zayn.


End file.
